closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
New Line Home Entertainment/Summary
Background: The unit was initially established in 1981 as "Andre Blay Corporation" by the titular former head honcho of Magnetic Video Corporation. By then, the company released videocassettes (VHS and Betamax) and laserdiscs under the "Blay Video" name. In early 1982, Embassy Communications, Inc. acquired the company, and it was renamed to "Embassy Home Entertainment". In 1985, EHE established the Charter Entertainment label for genre films. Embassy Home Entertainment was purchased by Nelson Holdings International from Coca-Cola in 1986 for $85 million and it was combined with Galactic Films (which Nelson acquired in 1985) to become "Nelson Entertainment". Nelson started releasing its videos in 1988 through Orion Home Video until 1991, when . New Line Cinema acquired Nelson's video assets in May 1991, and after that it was transferred from Orion to RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, which became Columbia TriStar Home Video (now "Sony Pictures Home Entertainment") took over distribution until when after Turner acquired NLC on January 28, 1994, when Turner Home Entertainment took over distribution. Laserdisc releases were distributed by Image Entertainment. Until 1994, it distributed some Castle Rock Entertainment films and reissued several former titles from predecessors in addition to the main studio's selections. In 2008, it was made a division of Warner Home Video, and was folded into the latter two years later. The Blay, Embassy and Nelson days catalog titles was sold to Crédit Lyonnais Bank, to be incorporated into the Alpha library of Epic Productions, and later to PolyGram Filmed Entertainment. As for Nelson Holdings International, it was renamed to "JPY Holdings" in 1994. In 1998, Seagram and Sons acquired PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and in January 1999, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired the pre-March 31, 1996 PolyGram library (including all of PolyGram's back library) from Universal Studios for $250 million and the library was merged into the library of MGM's then-recently acquired Orion Pictures unit (as mentioned above, Orion released select films produced by Nelson). Currently, most of the films from the Nelson Entertainment days are owned by MGM, although television rights to some films are owned by Paramount Pictures due to a previous deal Nelson made with Viacom. North American broadcast rights are currently held by Trifecta Entertainment & Media under license from Paramount. 'Blay Video' (1981-1982) Logo: A neon orange circle surrounded by white glitter zooms out on a black background. After it zooms out, two red/orange/white gradient comets fly by the circle all at once, with one on the top edge and one on the bottom edge. We suddenly cut to the circle that now has a curved rectangle on top of it that says "Blay VIDEO" on it. The object then flashes, and becomes a bronze pendant. Glowing an orange aura, it shines from left to right. FX/SFX: Decent early 1980s effects, though after the comets streak through the circle, it jarringly cuts to the glowing orange version of the finished product. Music/Sounds: A synthesized orchestra-like fanfare. Availability: Extremely rare, as the company barely lasted a year, a very short life span. It can be found on its releases, which are hard to find. The image seen here was captured from a 1982 VHS release of Revenge (also known as Inn of the Frightened People). Some releases may have the 1982 Embassy Home Entertainment logo at the beginning. 'Embassy Home Entertainment' 1st Logo (Mid-1982-83) Logo: On a black background, we see the words: EMBASSY HOME ENTERTAINMENT in white, with a white shadow effect behind it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be seen at the beginning of the Raccoons on Ice/The Christmas Raccoons video along with the very first VHS releases of Summer Lovers, Humongous, An Eye for An Eye, Swamp Thing, Escape from New York, and Zapped. The logo can also be retained on re-prints of Embassy's 1982-83 video catalog. Strangely, this logo was seen on the 1983 VHS of The Soldier after the next logo. 2nd Logo (December 1982-87) PZ IC4wksqo0dkx8wGe5PQ10540.jpg VeD4kjzXDh6SN-eP4IsoNA16095.jpg 6cyzPTgmvd4rzLhMRVvk0g12930.jpg Embassy Home Entertainment logo Nicknames: "Rotating ☆E" (USA), "Still (Rotating) ☆E" (International) Logo: Same as the Embassy Television logo, but the text reads EMBASSY HOME ENTERTAINMENT instead. Trivia: This logo was designed by Chermayeff & Geismar Associates of New York. Variants: * From 1984-1987, after the logo animates the "®" symbol fades in at the bottom-right corner next to the text. The logo also originally appears to be filmed, and cuts in and out; the "®" version fades in and out smoothly and is videotaped. * A still version of this was used for international videocassettes starting in 1985. The logo appears to have a lighter (or darker) blue background, the words "EMBASSY" are in a much larger font, and "Home Entertainment" is written below in a Helvetica font. This variant was so far only seen at the end of European (Like the UK pre-cert release of The Howling) and Australian releases (the next logo below would be at the beginning on Aussie tapes). FX/SFX: Same as the television logo. The international version is still. Music/Sounds: Same as the Embassy Television logo, but the fifth note is in a higher note than usual and after the sixth note in the theme, we instead hear a 10-note synth-flute section. This was composed by Ray Colcord, who also composed the main Embassy Television logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the international version, it is silent. **On German tapes, a jazzy Eighties-like synth tune is played. Availability: Rare. It can be found on various Nelson and Embassy Home Entertainment releases like The Emerald Forest and The Graduate. Could be in worldwide releases. Surprisingly, this logo appeared on TV airings of A Chorus Line (the MGM DVD & Blu-ray releases show its print logo on the back cover, but not on the releases themselves) and TCM airings of Bittersweet Love. It's also surprisingly preserved on the Nelson VHS release of The Red Balloon, despite Embassy being mentioned nowhere on the packaging. The still version appears on the UK pre-cert release of The Howling. It also appeared on an old Showtime/The Movie Channel broadcast of Kiss of the Spider Woman. The logo was retained on MGM's 1998 VHS of Sid and Nancy and a 1992 reprint of Blade Runner from New Line Home Video. 3rd Logo (international only) (1983-1987) Logo: A sky blue background eases out revealing a large "E" like the previous three logos. As in zooms out, a white, tilted star zooms into the big space of the "E". When it runs out of room, the animation stops for a full second, showing the Embassy logo just like since 1982. Next, the "E" zooms in and the star zooms out, basically the beginning in reverse. Then the following fades in: EMBASSY Home Entertainment Finally, when the text fades out, "Presents" fades in. FX/SFX: The zooming of the "E" and the star. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Probably another international logo, considering it was on a Spanish language tape. 4th Logo (international only) (1983-86) Screen shot 2015-06-01 at 1.30.33 PM.png Nicknames: "Neon ☆E Sign", "The Big E in Video", "Flashing ☆E" Logo: On a black background, a yellow, neon outline version of the Embassy logo zooms out. Flashes then add color to the logo, making the "E" dark blue and the star dark red. "THE BIG" and "IN VIDEO" zooms out and flashes one-by-one, above and below the logo respectively. The logo then shines over. Then, it zooms out with the dusty trail effect. FX/SFX: The zooming and flashing. Music/Sounds: A four-note synthesizer tune, followed by two drumbeats, and then another set of five synth notes. Availability: Extremely rare. You may want to hit up used video stores in Australia for this one, as it only appeared at the front of Publishing & Broadcasting Video (PBV) tapes released in the timeframe. 5th Logo (1986-1988) MCYAhf8EVBdVdbbvFnKWYw118378.png Nicknames: "Golden ☆E", "CGI ☆E" Logo: A three-dimensional, gold version of the starred "E" logo comes in from the left of the screen turned diagonally. As it turns face forward, a similarly colored star outline floats as if coming down an invisible slope and comes through the star-shaped hole in the "E" and becomes its border. Below the "E" appear, also in gold, the words: EMBASSY HOME ENTERTAINMENT with "EMBASSY" fading in and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" simply appears with the ® symbol at the bottom-right. Variant: The logo where the "E" is far out plays and dissolves over the 1982 logo; then a star trailing CGI dust showing the Nelson logo within spins around until it's in the center; then it fades into the Nelson logo and it proceeds from there. FX/SFX: The moving "E", the words coming in sync with the music. Music/Sounds: A fast paced, dramatic synth tune. The variant has the looped version of the first half of the triumphant fanfare version of the Nelson Entertainment logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on video releases of The Producers, Defense of the Realm, The Stepfather, The Video Dead, and River's Edge. Oddly, the 1998 MGM Home Entertainment release of Eddie and the Cruisers retains the logo at the end (due to an older video master being used for the feature itself). 'Nelson Entertainment' (August 19, 1987-October 11, 1991) Nickname: "Nelson's Column" Logo: On a black background, we see a monument inside a rectangle, all in white shadows. Slowly, everything turns in color; the background turns blue, the monument becomes a greenish-white, and the background in the rectangle turns into a time-lapse video of clouds moving. "NELSON" appears on top and "ENTERTAINMENT" appears on the bottom, both in gold, and they shine. Trivia: The monument is "Nelson's Column", located at Trafalgar Square in central London to commemorate the death of Admiral Nelson at the 1805 Battle of Trafalgar. Variants: *The 1990 version of Hamlet does not contain this logo. At the end credits, it features the company's print logo, where the word "FILMS" is used in the place of "ENTERTAINMENT". *''Texasville has a shortened version of this logo, fading in right before the company name fades in. FX/SFX: Just very good animation. Music/Sounds: On some early video releases, a series of rising synthesized tremolo violin notes; during the last two, some fast synth-drums appear. Another earlier variant used a different, more triumphant synth fanfare ending with some chimes. In most other cases, it used the opening theme of the film or was silent. Availability: Uncommon. It can be found on some films and home media releases by the company between 1987 to 1991, but not all of them. The most common release with this logo was the 1988 American VHS release of ''The Princess Bride (plastering the 1981 20th Century Fox logo at the beginning and later appearing at the end), the 1991 New Line Home Video (distributed by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video) VHS release of Misery, and some older foreign releases of City Slickers. Also seen on Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (including a September 2009 Trifecta Entertainment airing after the 2003 Paramount Pictures logo and the 1982 Orion Pictures logo),'' Winter People'', Eve of Destruction, Prancer, and The Taking of Beverly Hills. Some old TV prints of The Sure Thing feature this logo at the beginning and end of the film. This logo is not on Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, The Favor, There Goes My Baby (the latter two films released in 1994 due to Orion's bankruptcy) and recent prints of Castle Rock Entertainment films that Nelson co-produced. On reprints of Embassy Films Associates catalog titles such as Hans Christian Andersen, the original Embassy Home Entertainment logo will be used instead. This is also present a ThisTV broadcast of Cohen and Tate, preceded by the 2001 MGM logo. The logo first appeared on the VHS tapes, Betamax and Laserdisc releases of The Whistle Blower and On the Line in 1987 as well as various international releases. The triumphant fanfare version is seen on some earlier Nelson videos from 1987-1988, including the Japanese Laserdisc release of The Name of the Rose. 'New Line Home Entertainment' 1st Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "The Filmbox", "Box and Filmstrips", "The Ladder", "New Line Filmbox" Logo: Same as the 1987 movie logo, but "NEW LINE HOME VIDEO" fades in under the ladder. Variants: *On RCA/Columbia, Columbia TriStar, and 1994-95 Turner releases, there is a still version of the logo before going to the Warning screen. The box and filmstrips look slightly different. *There is a widescreen version of this logo that's seen on such releases like Escape from New York. *An Amos and Andrew home video spot shows this next to the 1993 Columbia TriStar Home Video logo on a black background. FX/SFX: Same as the 1987 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Silent, though on some tapes, it will have the beginning of the movie's theme playing with this logo. Examples of this are Late for Dinner, which plastered the 1989 Columbia Pictures logo and National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, where the opening of the soundtrack begins at the end of the logo before going into the New Line Cinema logo. The screener VHS of Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins has part of the "Mortal Kombat" song by The Immortals. It has been rumored the 1994 theme has been used late in the logo's life. Availability: Scarce. It's seen on New Line/Castle Rock releases by Columbia TriStar/Turner Home Entertainment on VHS and Image Entertainment on Laserdisc. Titles with this logo include City Slickers, Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Mr. Saturday Night, Late for Dinner, National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1, Above the Rim, and North. This can also be spotted on the Comedy Central and 2000 MGM Home Entertainment VHS prints of Honeymoon in Vegas and Starz/Encore's print of Year of the Comet. This also appeared on the VHS retail screener of Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (the actual release would use the next logo). 2nd Logo (1995-2010) Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h19m38s198.png|1995 - 1997 Nl3.jpg|1997 - 2001 NLHV bold text.png|Bold text (Widescreen) Nl4.jpg|2001 - 2003 (Full-screen) vlcsnap-2015-05-21-19h23m49s381.png|2001 - 2003 (Widescreen) New_Line_Home_Entertainment_2002.png|White CGI Film Box variant Nl5.jpg|2003 - 2004 (Full-screen) New_Line_Home_Entertainment_A_Time_Waner_Company_16_9.jpg|2003 - 2004 (Widescreen) Nl6.jpg|2004 - 2010 Newline_30_(1).jpg|2004 - 2010 (extra widescreen) Nicknames: "The CGI Filmbox", "The Filmbox II", "Box and Filmstrips II", "The CGI Ladder", "The Ladder II", "New Line Filmbox II" Logo: Same as the 1994 movie logo, but "NEW LINE HOME VIDEO" (later "NEW LINE HOME ENTERTAINMENT" since 2001) zooms out from below. The respective company byline fades in underneath. It's also videotaped. Bylines: *1994-1997: "A Turner Company" *1997-2001, November, 2003-2010: "A Time Warner Company" *2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" *2004-2008: "A TimeWarner Company" *Sometimes, this logo is bylineless. Variants: *On VHS tapes and demo DVDs, there is a still of this logo seen before the Warning screen. *On some VHS releases, about halfway through the animation, streaks of green appear through the blue glow. This can be found on the 1998 VHS of The Wedding Singer and the 1999 VHS releases of Pleasantville and A Nightmare on Elm Street. However, the DVDs of all three (plus a Warner Bros Century Collection VHS reissue of Pleasantville) use the standard variant. On DVD, the full screen version plays the logo at a rate of 30fps on most of the segments of the animation and 60fps on text zoom out. The widescreen versions of the AOL Time Warner and the 2004 TimeWarner byline variants are rendered in 24fps. The widescreen versions of the 1995 Turner, 1997 and 2003 Time Warner variants are rendered in 30/60fps. A widescreen version of the Turner variant was used on a few early 1997 DVDs in anamorphic widescreen such as The Long Kiss Goodnight, Dumb and Dumber, and Jackie Chan's First Strike. DVDs in "letterboxed" widescreen, such as The Mask and Mortal Kombat, use the regular full screen version. *On some New Line Home Video releases, the Time Warner byline is in bold and in all caps. This has been spotted on the DVD releases of Gummo, 8 Seconds, Boogie Nights, Magnolia, Lost Souls, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, Corinna Corinna, Detroit Rock City, Boiler Room, Feeling Minnesota, Final Destination, and the individual DVD releases of the Nightmare on Elm Street Series (the original was released in 1999, 2 through 7 were released in 2000). *There is one 4:3 version of the AOL Time Warner byline variant that has similar camera field of vision angle degrees as the 60p version of the logo. Another notable difference is that the byline is not near the bottom of the screen. This was spotted on the 2001 VHS reprint of Mortal Kombat. *A 4:3 anamorphically squished version of the widescreen variant of the New Line Home Entertainment logo (with the AOL Time Warner byline) appears on the full screen side of a 2003 repackaged 1997 DVD of Dumb and Dumber. *There are 4:3 cropped variants of the widescreen variants of the 2001 AOL Time Warner, 2003 Time Warner and 2004 TimeWarner variants. The 2001 and 2003 variants can only be viewed in 4:3 mode on all DVD players, while the 2004 variant can be found on all 2004-2006 VHS releases. FX/SFX: Same as the 1994 movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1994 movie logo, though sometimes it can be silent. Music Variant: On Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, it has part of the "Mortal Kombat" song by The Immortals. Availability: Uncommon. Used from New Line's purchase by Turner Broadcasting to about two years, when New Line Home Entertainment was folded into Warner Home Video. *The Turner variant was used from 1995-97, and also appears on some early DVDs such as Friday, The Adventures of Pinocchio, The Mask, Dumb and Dumber, Mortal Kombat, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990), and The Long Kiss Goodnight. *The 1997 Time Warner variant was used until 2001. Titles with this version include Spawn, Rush Hour, Pleasantville, The Wedding Singer, Blade, Boogie Nights, Lost in Space (1998), the first two Austin Powers movies, and the Nightmare on Elm Street Platinum Series DVD box set. Some of the last releases to use the "HOME VIDEO" variant were The Little Vampire and Little Nicky. *The bold caps variant of the Time Warner byline can be found on the aforementioned titles above. *The "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" variant replaces the "HOME VIDEO" variant on several repackagings of pre-2001 DVDs such as Dumb and Dumber, The Corruptor, Boiler Room, Rush Hour, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Mortal Kombat, The Mask, Blade, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990), and later copies of the Nightmare on Elm Street Platinum Series DVD box set (however, the disc labels and cases still use the New Line Home Video logo along with a 1999 copyright date). *The AOL Time Warner variant can be found on several 2001-2003 VHS and DVD releases such as Sugar and Spice, Rush Hour 2, Austin Powers In Goldmember, Blade II, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *The 2003 Time Warner variant can be found on the VHS releases of Freddy vs. Jason and Secondhand Lions. It can also be found on some DVDs such as How to Eat Fried Worms and the 2005 DVD release of The Mask. *The 2004 TimeWarner variant can be found on the 2004 VHS releases of Elf and Blade: Trinity, and most 2005-2010 DVDs such as Hairspray (2007), Blade: House of Chthon, Running Scared (2006), and the unrated cut of Dumb and Dumber. *Some of the last VHS tapes to use this logo were Raise Your Voice, After the Sunset, Son of the Mask, Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle, The Man, Wedding Crashers, and A History of Violence (one of the last major Hollywood films to ever be released on the format). Some of the last overall releases to use this logo include The Time Traveler's Wife and The Final Destination. *Strangely, this does not appear on the Platinum Series release of Dungeons & Dragons. Editor's Note: Same as the 1994 movie logo. _______________________________________________________________ 'New Line High Definition' (2007-2010) Nicknames: "The Filmbox III", "Box and Filmstrips III", "The Ladder III", "HD Filmbox", "HD Ladder", "HD Box and Filmstrips", "New Line Filmbox III", "New Line HD Filmbox" Logo: We see the New Line logo forming as usual, but the details are quality improved, and the background light consists of many rays. The words are in Bank Gothic MD BT font, appears more silver and 3D. When the logo is formed, a very bright light flash occurs, making the words change to "HIGH DEFINITION". FX/SFX: Same as the theatrical and home entertainment logos and using all capacities of the Blu-ray discs. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the New Line fanfare, accompanied by a light flash sound. Availability: Common. Can be seen on all New Line Home Entertainment Blu-ray releases until 2010. Category:Time Warner Category:New Line Cinema Category:Home Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment